survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool
|place = 9/20|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 9|days = 25|season2 = GuatemORGla|tribes2 = |challenges2 = 11|place2 = Winner|votesagainst2 = 2|days2 = 43}}Cool is the Sole Survivor of SurvivORG: GuatemORGla. He originally competed in ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. In AmazORG, Cool was a member of the doomed Jaburu tribe, on which he easily survived the pre-merge. During the merge, Cool ended up on the wrong side of the numbers at the beginning, but managed to become part of the majority again after the Moose vote. However, he was voted out in the very next round by many of his allies, as the so-called "Tambacult" began to take hold. He finished in 9th place and was the fifth member of the jury. Returning as one of the captains in GuatemORGla, Cool took a more social and analytic approach to the game, making calculated moves such as an idol play on Salted to blindside fellow returnee threat JCorvs, while managing to avoid being targeted during the merge by shielding himself with the the many known tight pairs that season. By Final 6, Cool was the biggest challenge threat left, and managed to make his way to the Final Tribal Council after winning every single immunity challenge from there on, where a solid performance against fellow finalist Abdi earned him the title of Sole Survivor in a narrow 5-4 vote. Profile The AmazORG I'm a 19 year old college student from New Jersey studying Television, Radio, and Film at Syracuse University. I'm a generally kind and sweet person but in this game I intend to lure everyone in with kindness and form connections while I wait for my time to strike. I'm not the type of person to be underestimated... but underestimated is exactly what I'd like to be. GuatemORGla Describe yourself in three sentences: 'My name is Cool (or Jake is my real name, feel like I should put that out there cuz I'm not just a weird online guy). I'm 20 years old currently living in New Jersey for the summer but I also go to Syracuse University and will head back up there sometime during August. I'm known in the community for doing fun video confessionals that people seem to like just because I think I'm a bit more genuine in the way I talk during them than other people might be, for labeling my confessionals as "Coolfessionals" because I'm a narcissistic bitch (did I spell that right idfk), and for hosting my own ORG Cool Survivor which is heading into its 9th season! '''If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''I think if I were an ancient deity I would be the God of Harvest and I have a few reasons for that. For one, I live on a farm and am currently working doing landscaping a few days a week so I think it's on brand for me to work like that. Beyond that, I think that I would be this god just based on how I act as a person. I'm the type of person who will make a joke like "look I'm the shit and dirt god lol" when really, I'm more than that. I want to make a surface-level joke about the not-so-glamorous parts of farming and growing crops when really, you need me! Who doesn't love food? Well without me, you're not going to have it. I'm a joke god on the surface and I can sell that, but really I'm more than I'm selling to you and I'd rather you think I'm one way with smiles and jokes, but I'm more necessary to you than you even realize. So Cool - God of the Harvest! Got kinda a neat ring to it I think. Voting History The AmazORG GuatemORGla Trivia * Cool tied for the most Individual Immunity wins in ''AmazORG with two. * Cool became the fourth player from AmazORG to win a season, following Josh, Adam and Reef. * Cool became the second returnee player to win in a season with new players, following Wavey in MORGquesas. * Cool holds the record for most consecutive individual immunity wins in a season, with four. Cool | before = Victor | after = Lexa }} Category:Contestants Category:AmazORG Contestants Category:9th Place Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Finalists Category:Winners